A Dorm Room For Two
by askandiappear
Summary: No matter where she goes, Clare Edwards always ends up running into Eli Goldsworthy. Even on the day of her Columbia interview, when she's supposed to be avoiding all things romantic. Could a thunderstorm become the reason these two cross paths, yet again? A re-telling and in depth version of Eli and Clare's plot in Thunderstruck. Oneshot.


Clare's POV:

I burst through the door, my mind racing as a wave of panic washed over me. Of course out of all the days I've could've been late in my life, it had to be _today_. My eyes scanned the room quickly as my breathing came out in small gasps, only to find a woman gathering her things. My heart fell into my stomach.

"No, no, no, please tell me you're not packing up!" I cried.

"Can I help you, miss?" She questioned me.

"Edwards!" I blurted, "Clare Edwards? I-I have an interview."

"_Had _an interview." She began walking towards the door and I followed her.

"I am so sorry that I'm late but there's got to be another slot left!"

"The admission team has left."

"It's not my fault. Please, you don't understand the day I've had." I begged to reason with her.

"Save it. I've heard every excuse, Miss Edwards."

"No! But I-I was in the hospital. Look!" I yanked at my sleeve, revealing the bandage wrapped around my wrist. "I was in a hit and run with…a pole."

A puzzled expression came over her face.

"I can show you the stitches!" I lifted my bangs.

"I believe you", she concluded. "No one would lie about something so embarrassing. I can probably fit you in first thing tomorrow morning. Eight AM."

My face fell. "My-my flight home is tonight."

"Planes are grounded, you're not going anywhere. "

"Okay. Got any hotel recommendations?" I responded, realizing I had no choice.

"Lots. But they'll be full with stranded tourists. Know anybody in the city you can stay with?"

Eli instantly flooded my mind. I was supposed to be _avoiding_ this.

"One person." I stammered.

"Well then I suggest you give them a call." And then she disappeared out of the office.

Nervousness began to overwhelm me as I searched throughout my bag for my cell phone. What if he doesn't pick up? What if he says no? What if he's still mad at me? But, he's my only hope. And…maybe seeing him won't be all that bad. I found his contact briskly and hesitated, until I finally pressed call. The dial tone began ringing and my heart beat quickened. I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. And then came a voice I know all too well.

"Clare?"

Even after everything, the sound of him speaking still made me glow.

"Eli. Hey. Um…" I tried to find the right way to ask him without sounding so abrupt.

"Yeah?" He pressed on.

"I just, I was supposed to have my interview for Columbia today but then I ran into a pole and I passed out on the sidewalk and I had to go to the hospital and I got stitches on my forehead and then I was late for my interview and now I have to wait until tomorrow which means I have to stay overnight and one of the staff asked if there was anyone in New York I could stay with and I-"

"Are you trying to get at something, Edwards?" I could hear the smirk in his words.

"What? I was just wondering if maybe I could-"

"Of course you can stay with me, Clare." He spoke gently.

"Thank you." I barely whispered.

"Should I come get you?" He asked.

"No no, you don't have to do that. I'll just take a taxi."

"Are you sure? Sometimes it's a bit hard to get their attention. And it seems like you've had a rough day already. A pole, huh?" I heard him laugh.

"I wasn't paying attention!" I laughed along, and for a brief moment it felt as if everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Then a silence grew in the air. "Really. I'll just take a taxi."

"If you insist. My dorm number is 208B."

"Okay." I paused, "Thanks again, Eli. I know this is kind of awkward. And a bad time."

"It's never a bad time for you, Clare." He responded with the line I've heard too many times to count.

My heart fluttered. "I'll see you soon." I hung up and couldn't help but smile the tiniest smile. I was still in love with Eli Goldsworthy.

Eli's POV:

I sat anxiously on the edge of my bed. Part of me knows that I shouldn't get my hopes up for anything. That I should treat this like a friend just helping out another friend. But I can't help myself. I'm not over Clare Edwards. And I don't think I'll ever be. I jumped when I heard the slightest knock on the door, and I slowly got up to open it. There she was, soaked from the rain. And she was so beautiful. But that's not what she's here for.

"Hey." I smiled lightly and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey", she responded. "Thanks again, Eli. I mean, really. Thank you. You know, I can still find another place. You don't have to do this if you don't want-"

"Clare." I interrupted her. "Don't worry about it." I simpered. "You uh, your clothes look really wet. Here, I can lend you some dry ones."

"Eli you don't-" I turned to look at her. "Thank you." She said instead.

All I could do was chuckle. I looked through my drawers and grabbed her my New York sweatshirt. I was about to pick up a pair of pajama pants when my eyes landed on my plaid boxers.

"Oh uh, it looks like my other pajama pants are in the wash. The only other thing I have is my boxers." I lied.

"Um, that's okay. I guess." She blushed. I held back my smirk.

"Okay, here you go." I handed her the clothes. "The bathroom's down the hall to your left. You can, uh, change there if you want."

"Alright. I'll be right back." She headed out the door.

I instantly started picturing Clare wearing my clothes, let alone my underwear. I guess the thought kept me wandering for a while, because I started to hear shuffling at the door again. I quickly reached for the book on my nightstand and flung onto the bed, pretending I had been reading while she was gone.

"Thanks for-lending me these dry clothes. I uh, may have to steal this hoodie." She smiled.

I just couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Okay. This is awkward, isn't it? I should go. I-I will go." She bent down to pick up her jacket.

"What? And where would you sleep?" I said suggestively. "In the subway with the rats? Come on, you need to get some rest before your big Columbia interview." I tried to play it cool but in the end, it's only because I wanted her to stay.

"I know, but" she began, "I have no right being here, not after what happened."

"So, there was a little breaking up over voicemail and a little making out with a meathead. No big deal." I joked, but she still looked hesitant. "Okay, I know things are a little tight but there's enough room here for both of us."

"Is your roommate gonna mind some strange girl sleeping in his bed?" She went along with the lightened mood.

"No, no no I'm sure he'll love it if he finds you there when he gets home."

"He's-coming back?" I could tell she instantly felt bad.

"Yeah."

"Um, well I, uh can" She stammered.

"Take the bed." I insisted. "I'll bunk on the floor."

"Well that's not fair to you I'll take the floor."

I motioned to the bed, "Why don't we just share the bed then?"

"Is that a good idea?" She grinned.

"Yeah!" I didn't mind, of course, but I knew she felt weird about it so I suggested something. "We'll go head to toe."

"Kay." She smiled again. I motioned for her to go first. "Oh." She realized what I meant and I laughed quietly to myself while lying down on the opposite end.

"See? Tons of room." And then we both fell silent.

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry." She asked suddenly.

"Starving." I replied, and we both sprung up from the bed and out into the city.

Clare's POV:

"Looks like the storm's passed." If I was being completely honest, there was no other place I'd rather be than with him right now.

"Yeah." He turned to look at me, "Oh! Okay, you have to try Mary Anne's kebabs-they're the best. Hey Mary Anne, can I get two chicken kebabs please? Thanks." His eyes travelled to the ground.

"Is everything better in New York?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Pretty much." He smirked and the woman handed him the kebabs.

"Here you are." He handed me mine and I replied with a playful thank you, which made him smile warmly.

"Oh, just be careful, they're r- like pretty hot." He warned me.

"I'm going in." I kidded.

"Go ahead." He chimed along.

I took a bite and I was actually surprised how good they tasted. It wasn't very hot though, which made me realize Eli was only trying to take care of me, even in a silly way. The thought sparked something inside me. I waved my hand frantically.

"What?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing." He nodded in agreement.

"Oh my God, that's so good."

"Above average." He continued.

"Yes. Yeah!" We sounded moronic but I didn't care. I was with him. All I want is to be with him.

"So um," he began, "How's Drew?" I looked up at him, startled.

"I-I don't know, good?" I guessed.

He smiled, "You don't know how your own boyfriend is?" I was instantly in shock at the question and I fumbled for an answer.

"Whoa. No we, we never-didn't…" I tried to explain. I had no idea he thought I was _with_ Drew.

"No? I-I just assumed." He sounded almost relieved, which brought on my question.

"How about you and Lenore?"

"No we never, you know…" He faltered.

"Really? I guess I just thought-"

"Thought that she could hold a candle to Clare Edwards? Not even close." He spoke softly, and my heart started to beat uncontrollably quick. He began to walk away and looked around checking for traffic, I assumed.

"Eli", I blurted out. I couldn't hold back a minute longer. I had been trying all night.

"What?" He spun around and our eyes met again.

"I'm so sorry." The words rolled off my tongue apologetically.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "For what?"

"For breaking up with you how I did." The memory stung at my insides.

"No no, hey." He laughed nervously. "I should thank you. You know in a weird way, you um… you set me free." My face fell at the comment. "You let me experience New York life…film school life…all of that. On my own terms."

I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say to _that_? Was he really glad that I ended things between us? I thought we were having fun for the first time in so long. I guess I was wrong.

" You know, we should go. You need some rest before your interview tomorrow. And I wouldn't want tonight to jeopardize your own New York experience. " I forced a smile.

"Alright, let's hurry up. These guys come out of nowhere. Come on! Let's go! "

"Okay, okay alright!" I giggled as I followed behind him.

Eli's POV:

I can't believe I had to lie to her like that. I almost wish I hadn't said it at all when I saw the look on her face. I have to tell her the truth. She deserves to know. And after tonight…I feel like fate made Clare late for her interview. Fate made her call to come stay with me. Fate brought her into my life. I can't imagine never kissing her lips again. I can't forget the feeling I get when I look into those blue eyes. God, I love those eyes. I love her. I'm not going to let this go until I fight for her _one last time_.

We headed back into my dorm, and I was about to lie down next to her when I remembered the head to toe thing. I started to get up and switch sides when she took my hand. It sent a tingling feeling throughout my body. I thought of the last time I tried to hold her hand and winced.

"Eli, wait." She interrupted my thought.

"What is it?" I asked, although I was hoping I knew the answer.

"Nothing. Never mind." I frowned lightly but wasn't surprised after I'd made that remark outside. I decided I should be the one to do this.

"Clare?" I spoke slowly and I saw her eyes light up a little.

"Mhm?" She murmured.

"Maybe we could just lie like this." I lie down next to her and turned my head to face her. She looked hopeful.

"You know, so it's uh, easier to talk and all." I added sheepishly.

"Right." She smiled and focused her eyes on the ceiling.

"Clare?" I spoke again, admiring the strand of hair that fell onto her forehead.

"Eli?" She replied playfully.

"No, I'm serious." Her expression softened. "Clare, I lied out there. I am still deeply, hopelessly in love with you."

Her lips parted slightly, like they always do when she's in shock. I couldn't help it, I smiled and I looked at her like she was the most important thing in this world.

"Eli…I love you too. So, so much. And no matter how hard I try to avoid you, somehow I always end up standing at your doorway. Drew was just…a way to try and convince myself that I could let you go. But I never did. And I don't _want_ to. You've made mistakes…so have I. But being here with you tonight, just walking by your side made me realize what a fool I was to let someone like you slip away just like that."

" Clare…" I whispered. "Tonight…it was like the feeling I got when I first kissed you on that picnic bench. When I knew that you were that one person I'd never get tired of. The one person I could never stay mad at forever. The one that I would do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because I know I'm meant to be with you. And you're meant to be with me. Call me crazy, I don't care. I'm in love with you and nothing is ever going to stop me."

And that was it. I gently placed my hand on her cheek and I kissed her. I kissed her with every bone in my body. She pulled back and smiled, her blue eyes glazed with tears. I extended my arms inviting her in, and she cuddled close to my chest. The room hushed to the faint sound of our breathing. And at 12:01 AM, on a Saturday, I fell asleep next to the girl I'd fallen in love with the second I ran over her glasses.


End file.
